


The thief who stole her heart

by OlailaB



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarven Politics, Erebor Reclaimed, F/M, Happy, Little bit of angst, Love, Lovers, Mating Rituals, Nori is a Little Shit, Porn, Porn With Plot, Ritual Sex, Romance, Separation, Smut, Surprises, but a loveable one, dwarven coming of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlailaB/pseuds/OlailaB
Summary: Dwarves had had strange traditions and rituals. Not strange to them you see but to elves and men there indeed considered strange. Coming of age ceremonies for females were different per race, but Dwarves had couplings.Leonora meets her One in strange circumstances, strange to that of men and elf, but to Dwarves?This was the way to meet your One.





	1. Chapter 1

NSFW! SMUT WARNING!  
Original headcanon AU where Leonora and Nori meet before the events of the hobbit. When Erebor is rebuilt they meet again. Thorin, Fili and Kili live.

\---------------------------------------

Dwarves had had strange traditions and rituals. Not strange to them you see but to elves and men there indeed considered strange. Coming of age ceremonies for females were different per race, men awaited certain events like a girls first course which would declare her a woman which came at varying ages. Elves await an elleths fiftieth year to begin the coming of age rights in which a pair of silver bracelets would adorn their wrists with locks on, then on their 100th year they are considered grown they would be unlocked and removed. 

Dwarves were strange to men and elf alike. Their coming of age tradition the most perplexing. When a Dam came of age it would be the day their pattern would shine upon their forehead. This pattern was entirely unique to the individual Dam and would shine upon her forehead in the moons light on the first night, then continuously until the coupling of the 7th day. When the pattern is first noticed the men of the kingdom who were unattached would place a stone with their name upon it in to a large stone pool, which waters would be mixed every day. You see dwarven men outnumber women 3-1 so the Dam had plenty of available suitors. The Dam would then be asked upon the morning of the 7th day to step in to the pool, a private ceremony for the Dams family, royals of the kingdom and the scribes to attend. They would be asked to walk in the pool blindfolded, guides would gently pat her if she came too close to an edge, until if felt right for her to stop and pick up a stone from the waters. The stone would be read by the Dam, her suitor notified and they would be paired that night, to consummate the Dams journey in to adulthood. Many married their partner, some married others and some didn’t marry at all.  
Dwarves were generally a very jealous race, for if you didn’t marry your partner from that night the new husband would feel a loss over another touching his woman. But they do move on after some time and learn to forget the past and they have long happy marriages. The pattern would then cease to shine on the Dams forehead after the coupling and it would appear as a tattoo on the males chest. A link to their night together. Children seldom rarely happened from these nights together, but if they did the pebble would be blessed by the royals themselves as Mahals will. These pebbles always came from the marrying couples. 

Dwarven coming of age ceremonies were strange. But they were respected. 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

The day Leonora turned 92 she felt different. Waking with a lighter more alive feeling in her head. She smiled as she stretched sleepily in her bed then sat up to smooth down her hair, a tumbling cascade of brunette plaits and waves that ended in a dirty blonde colour at the ends. Taking off her sleeping chemise she drew a bath in her chambers, flavouring the warm waters with orange and raspberry soaps she looked over herself in the mirror. Green eyes rimmed with black stared back at her, long lashes, shapely brown eyebrows and pale skin… her lips pointed gently on the top of her cupids bow with a full lush bottom lip, she smiled a wide smile, her jaw wide and firm with light muttonchop sideburns. She felt really pretty today and she didn’t know why. Relaxing in her bath she thought to her plans for the day. 

You see Leonora was a painter, an artist. She was particularly gifted in portraits, landing her with a steady income painting for families such as the Royals of Durin. A lovely oval framed painting of the princes Fili and Kili sat near your bed, wrapped up and ready to be delivered to the pieces commissioner, their mother the Princess Dis.  
That would be today’s plan, to go deliver the commissions she had done throughout the Blue Mountains then deliver the painting to Princess Dis nearer the evening and maybe stay to speak with Master Balin of his near finished commission of his parents. She only needed a small brush to add the final wisps of braid then to varnish it. But first she would have to get ready.  
Drying her hair as much as possible with a towel she bagged up the paintings. In her favourite burgundy dress she pressed a gentle kiss to her family crest at the door before shrugging on her boots. Her parents met her outside as she left her home, the sunlight rather bright today they commented as they wished her a happy birthday and gifted her with two plain silver beads. Leonora smiled and placed them in her small twin braids either side of her head.  
These beads were a marker to those that knew her that she was due her coming of age. Leonora smiled at her acknowledged maturity and readied herself with a lift of her pack and a list of the customers to visit, today was going to be a busy day.

On the second to last drop off Leonora stopped by her friend Nuda’s painting stall. She needed a small brush if she was to finish Balin’s commission in time for his journey, something about wanting to have a portrait to take with him. It was a gesture that made her heart squeeze, he was a lovely old dwarf. Selecting a delicate thin brush made of fine horse hair she paid Nuda, thanking him for keeping one back for her. Suddenly she was swept off her feet and planted in the dust to Nuda’s horror. She was hit my by not one, not two but three dwarrow! The men pardoned themselves profusely, the youngest making sure the wrapped painting and utensils were not damaged while the older of the trio swatted the last one harshly. Yelling at him about stealing, running in to a Dam rudely and how he was sure to be locked up by the weeks end. The troublemaker in question had braids set in a star alignment, a rather nice looking dwarf Leonora had to admit. His brown eyes met hers, along with a cheeky wink and a smooth apology. Her heart fluttered a little, like a hummingbird's wing. He offered his hand to the lady as his younger sibling dusted off the wrapped painting. Upon seeing the label of the commissioner he uttered a squeak and dropped it again. Leo’s face snapped in the direction of the fallen painting with her mouth open in shock.

“What on earth are ya doing lad? I hope you didn’t damage the ladies wares?” The star headed Dwarf scolded his younger sibling. After holding his hand a little bit too long Leonora let go and picked up the painting. Unwrapping it she inspected the work and breathed a sigh of relief that both painting and frame remained intact. Upon seeing the art the three brothers stiffened and began to apologise even more, spluttering enough to make her laugh and say all is well, only to be interrupted by a gruff bellowing voice.

“Stop right there Nori! I found ya at last!” That voice belonged to the captain of Thorin’s guard and right hand man Dwalin. Leo had spoken to Balins younger brother once or twice, mainly to make sure the commission was going to plan. Once you rewrapped the painting Leonora turned around to the 3 dwarves, to thank them for stopping to help her after bowling her over in the first place, but she saw them disappearing in to the crowded street shouting about Nori’s stealing causing too much running and getting a move on. Nori? Leonora hadn’t heard of him, but smiled anyway at the gruff Dwarf swearing at losing them. Dwalin was nice enough after his temper cooled to offer her escort to Dis and Balin in Thorin’s halls once she explained that she was fine and was on the way to deliver the commissions. One there Dis invited Leonora to the evening meal, with an extra slice of cake as a birthday treat. 

Dis loved her painting, complimenting the painters skills again and again once the meal was over. Sitting over tea with Dis and her sons Leo laughed at Filis concern over his ear size.  
“Are they really that big? Mahal I may cover them with my hair.”  
Fili loosened his hair braids in certain places and covered his ears, Kili all the while laughing like a gleeful child at the golden prince. Balin was sat nearby with Dwalin, looking at the finished portrait of his parents in the miniature locket, they had returned to the stone many years ago, but this portrait was a copy of one they had that was aged and worn. Leo had completed it not an hour before, sat by the fire when the first round of tea was served. It was finally dry after a quick varnish and the brothers were looking at it in the moonlight through the window Leonora wanted to make sure it was truly to her standard in a neutral light, and excused herself to wander to the Fudinsons. Once there she sat beside them, the moonlight bathing her face as it did them.  
“Well Balin I am truly happy you like it.” The older dwarf and the rooms occupants looked at the painter, smiles fading as Dis ordered Fili to get both Thorin and a looking glass from the room next door. Leonora was panicking now, not sure of the ever stretching silence filling the room and the shock evident upon the faces of her friends and customers. Thorin enters with a rather flustered Fili, looking glass in hand as he stops in the middle of his rush to Leonora.  
Truly panicked now Leo walks to the Durin King and takes the looking glass from his nervous hands, she sees her face the same as this morning. Albeit a rather shaky face with faint lines upon her forhead she swallowed thickly, she knew this day would come. Turning around facing the window she walked steadily in to the light of the moon. Looking back at her in the looking glass was her, but upon her forehead there glowed a thin silver pattern, perfectly symmetrical. A star entwined with knots and filigree that spread in to a deep v to her temples, it resembled a circlet.  
Thorin asked a messenger to send word to her parents and the scribes. She had come of age, and a partner would be selected on the morning of the 7th day.  
Little did she know this was the last pairing Thorin would over see in the Blue Mountains, as the day after her pairing the secretly formed Company would leave to reclaim Erebor and defeat the dragon Smaug.


	2. Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonora finds herself painting what she sees while the thief has a lucky break.

News of Leonoras coming of age spread like wild fire in the Blue Mountains, the morning of the 2nd day and men had been lining up to present their names in the sacred pool. Every eligible male gave their name to a scribe to be ticked off the list and kissed their stone for good luck before stating their name aloud and throwing it in to the pool. All hoped to be chosen, as a night with a young female dwarrow was a rare thing to come by, but if that lady was your One? The evening would be priceless. 

Forgers and crafters were busier than ever making the newly of age males beads, business booming as they all started to show off their claims. This was truly the hot news around the Blue Mountains, a dam hadn’t turned of age for the last decade, there was a buzz of excitement in the air. Many pairings had been made from this tradition, it dated back longer than anyone could remember.  
Leonoras Adad Armar met her mother in the same way, he was the one selected by Anora on her 88th birthday.   
They fell in love as One’s do and married the following year, thanking Mahal for fate bringing them together. They were blessed with 5 children, a son, Leonora next and then 2 more sons and one more daughter.   
On the balcony above the walkway to the pool Leonora oversaw most of the presentations, there were young dwarrow to old, handsome to well…. You know. They didn’t see her, all too absorbed in their excitement, she decided to paint the sky and the sun today, clouds thick with the birds of the mountains flying all around. The air was warm and the sun high in the crisp blue sky. The perfect day, or so it would be...  
Leonora grimaced at the large pool inside the building and touched her forehead, covered with a thick braid that wound around her head in a crown formation to hide her identity, it was an honour to be chosen in this way and to step in to adulthood, but she felt the tell tale nerves of a virgin. Her coupling would be her first, would she enjoy it? Would he be gentle? What if her coupling was with the wrong male and she felt nothing? She had a fairly nasty nightmare the night before, the ever choking fear of being used for one night, the all too real threat of being branded useless waking her in a panic.

Leonora was a hopeless romantic, even named after a human woman from a tale her parents loved. The human Leonora had sacrificed herself for her dwarven lover in the thick of battle, saving his life, she was then blessed by Mahal and lived in his halls until her love had died naturally years later. They were then reborn as dwarves in Erebor before it fell and met in the same tradition, a love so pure and strong it became legend. The human Leonora took mere seconds to find the stone of her love. She was proud of her human name, but when she was younger the name was thought to be bad luck to be named after a human and she was a bit lonely as a dwarfling. She wanted to be loved, to share a pure moment with the man she would call her One. if the man she met tonight was indeed her One.  
Dis has comforted her woes and worries as did her Amad, they both relaxed her nerves and told her that never in the history of Middle Earth had the male dwarrow been unkind to his coupling partner. That the coupling was the first for many a dwarven male. For this was an honoured act of Mahals will and never would even the lowest and evilest of dwarves harm her. Her nerves lessened and the nightmares became dreams of love and promise.  
Leonora had heard the comments from the men below, not a single bad word was said against her, the young ones trying to guess her looks as they were next in line to give their name...   
By the 4th day she began to tire of watching the male dwarrow throwing their names in to the pool. The que was still rather thick with men, some even travelled from the outskirts to be there! Looking from her balcony she was pleasantly surprised to see 3 memorable dwarrow beside her old friend Dwalin, who was himself unattached and trying his luck, she knew Dwalin wasn’t her One but it would be nice to coupled with someone you knew at least. Heck even Thorin was the first name in the pool, followed by Fili and Kili… Tradition and so forth, she knew none of them to be hers.  
But there by the bald dwarf who faced away from her were the 3 men who bumped in to her the other day, the youngest was scribing the names of the others, he had his name added on the first day with the other scribes… Ori was it? He had spoken to her once or twice, mostly apologies, but he was sweet and barely past his name day himself.  
He was taking down the others names, when the star headed one looked up and caught her eye, she was blushing surely when those handsome eyes met hers. Leo felt a connection to him somehow, like he was a familiar spirit. Dwalin and the last of the others were busy conversing when the redhead gave a small smile to Leonora, with a light nod of his head he winked, causing her to laugh and catch Dis’ attention.   
Dis knew of the thief Nori, who didn’t but the sweet Leonora? But behind the thievery he was a good man, with good intentions most of the time aside from winding Dwalin up. He would be a good husband no doubt, if he kept his stealing to a minimum… Dis shook her head, the Quest would begin on the 8th day and she prayed to Mahal that none of the men Thorin chose were chosen to couple with her painter friend. The heartbreak of having them leave her to potentially die reclaiming Erebor   
would be too cruel.

Dwalin and Nori walked through with Dori to the pool, a large roundle white marble circle that held water the colour of milk, Ori had ticked their names off the list and let them pass. Dwalin kissed his stone first, a round Durin blue stone, stated his name and threw it in right in the middle. Dori felt himself too old for the lass in question but every male had to present their name. He kissed his white stone, stated his name and threw it in gently so not to create too much of a ripple.  
Nori looked at his smooth red stone that was shaped like a star, looking at his name carved upon it he knew he didn’t stand a chance of being selected, and kissed it while he took his place by the side.  
“Nori son of Vori” He spoke to the pool and chucked his stone in just to the left of the middle. He looked at his brother and the guard master and decided collectively it was time for an ale, Dwalin half dragged the two reluctant brothers to the pool earlier that day, rules being rules you have to do it, he reasoned. But to the pub? Nobody had to be dragged there. They left the building to make their way to their local, Nori looked once more to the balcony, where the lass he saw the other day sat painting on a canvas he couldn’t see. He didn’t know who she was, he didn’t even learn the name of the Dam who came of age, but he hoped that he didn’t get picked. 

For his heart yearned for the painter upon that balcony, but he knew he would have to leave soon for the Quest, he would find out her name for sure and make sure to write her… if she felt the same. If she felt for him the connection he was feeling.  
Leonora completed her painting by the end of the 4th day, the scene of the men entering the room. 4 dwarrow stood out for they were in the greatest detail, Ori the scribe, Dori and Dwalin laughing while Nori looked straight out the picture. The same smile and wink upon his fine features. She framed it and asked her Amad to hang it on her bedroom wall, next to her greatest pieces of art. She named it ironically ‘The thief who stole my heart’...

The 6th day the preparations were nearly complete, Leonora was secluded in the coupling chambers only to be visited by female dwarrow as permitted. Dis, her Amad and her youngest sibling her sister Liora who was 20 came by to help prepare her coupling shift. A long chemise of soft white, with good luck and fertility symbols stitched in a colour of the Dams choosing, a deep orange. Liora was too young to stitch, so she helped her sister take out her braids and place the beads in a dish. Once unbraided she helped her sister wash her hair, playing with the bubbles as she did. Leonora sat by the fire drying her hair, her sister eagerly sat with a comb to help her “Leolie”.

Once combed and dry her waist length hair was to be left loose except her plain beads either side her face. It was only to be rebound once the coupling was complete. This was to be done by the male, with a bead placed upon the hair in the colour he had chosen, a token for the tattoo he would receive. He would give her another bead if they were to begin courting, a more official one after all with his markings, these together would replace the two plain beads.  
The coupling bead would remain in her hair until she returned to the stone.   
The plain beads had been altered slightly as Leonora had wanted, she carved her first and last initial in to both them, as she wanted to save them once she no longer had to wear them, a reminder of her womanhood. She spent the night with her sister, Amad and Dis, eating honey cake and talking of childhood memories. They laughed and sang until the moon shone high in the sky. Liora soon grew sleepy, and Leonora took her upon her lap and rocked her singing a lullaby.   
Dis smiled at the young Dam, seeing mothering instincts strong already, Leonora would make a fantastic mother one day. Leonora watched the fire as her sister slept peacefully in her arms, thinking of the times ahead. Tomorrow she would be a woman, she would meet the Dwarf she would couple with and she hoped upon all hope it was someone who would be kind to her and her heart. She told Dis and her Amad that much.  
When she finally slept, her heart spoke the truest words, she hoped upon all hope it was Nori...

The morning of the 7th day the pool was mixed once again, the clatter of stones ankle deep echoing in the vast room. Leonora took a look at the scene before she would be blindfolded, the scribe to her coming of age was Ori, the sweet young dwarrow who helped her before. The royals stood side by side across from her regal as ever, as the guides took their position to stop her from walking in to the edge and falling. Her Amad kissed her forehead and her Adad blindfolded her. Taking a hand each they guided her to the pool and told her when to step up and over the side. Thorin stood straighter then, face looking at the young Dam with a sadness many would miss if you didn’t look long enough.  
“On this day Leonora daughter of Armar, you earn your womanhood. By the will of Mahal, I Thorin Oakenshield, King of our people bless you and your union. May your One be found today.” Leonora took a few seconds to steady her breath, her feet were wedged between the stones, she felt the different shapes against her skin. She decided to listen to her heart and follow her feet where they took her, the guides were not even needed as she stood near an edge and looked down. She felt it, felt HIM. His stone called to her, at the bottom of the pool beneath her, buried. She bent down and like she knew it was there all along shifted her hand to the bottom of the pool, her hands slightly cold from the water she scooped the stone up. And held it to her heart as instructed by Thorin, who was amazed at how fast she found the stone, which means this was most likely a strong One connection!   
She waited for the blindfold to be lifted, and took a second to adjust before looking at the stone in her hands. Eyes opened a fraction in surprise as a small smile found a way to her face, her cheeks flushed slightly at the name upon it. The runes upon the stone carved thickly.  
“Reveal the name Leonora…” Thorin pressed gently, she looked to him and held up the stone to show all in the room she had indeed selected her partner. Thorin recognised that stone… Ori gasped and dropped his quill. Fili and Kili looked at eachother and paled, this was not good.  
“The name of my partner, is Nori son of Vori.”  
The royals in the room all shared a collective look as Ori picked up his quill to write the name for the record. They asked a messenger to get Nori and prepare for tonight in the coupling chambers. Thorin knew this was bad, IF Nori was this girls One, he would have to leave her the next day for the Quest… He hoped that if this was the case that the girl would be strong enough to wait for him… and be strong enough to cope with the loss if he died. 

Nori was speaking with Dwalin, being locked up the night before for stealing a candlestick from Balin. A bet from the princes it turned out to be, Nori won a few coins for it, but he got a night in the cells as well. He was being released when a messenger flew down the stairs and almost fell in their rush.  
“My good sirs the name has been chosen…” The messenger panted to Dwalin and Nori who exchanged a look with the other guards in the room… it was one of them. The messenger asked them to if they had their beads ready, all the men held one that would be the Dams if they were chosen. Nori’s was a simple silver bead with gems around it in a deep citrine and sunstone, to match his hair. The silence stretched as the messenger didn’t know exactly who the chosen was, only that he was here as Thorin told him.  
“Well spit it out lad who is it?” Dwalin asked growing nervous.  
“Ahem. I formally summon Nori son of Vori to the coupling chambers. Congratulations on your union. Come with me…” Nori faltered, he was chosen!? The day before the Quest and HE was chosen to pair with this Dam?! Mahal how could you be so cruel? What of the painter? He couldn’t find her anywhere, he hadn’t her name yet! He straightened up and took Dwalins congratulations and clap on the back with a worried smile. He would treat this Dam right, but she wasn’t his One… if she wasn’t the painter....  
Nori son of Vori was paired with Leonora daughter of Armar… He wasn’t aware fate was being so kind to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning for the next chapter, the coupling(s) !  
> There will be very descriptive accounts of sex withing this smutty chapter. A warning will be issued at the start of each encounter.  
> Thank you xx


	3. Coupling(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Leonora finally meet for their coupling.
> 
> I made the bead trading a headcanon for Nori's eyebrow beads! I thought it was cute but anyway, smut in this chapter!!  
> Enjoy xxx  
> Translation *- My greatest joy.

The night of the 7th day had arrived. The coupling chambers had been prepared with a thick screen curtain separating Nori in the side room from Leonora in the Main bedroom. Leonora was in her shift, sat by the fire and tapping her nails at the nerves bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She had the stone in her other hand as she smoothed her thumb over the runes.  
Nori son of Vori… She chuckled and smiled at the luck she had been blessed with this day, the man she had wished for was her partner tonight!  
Would she please him? Would he be her One? She did not know. But she wanted to find out.  
Nori had been pacing in the side room for a good five minutes after the servants left.   
He had his hair let down freshly washed and had a white tunic on with brown trousers. He was nervous, he had been chosen by Mahal. But what use was pairing with this Dam if she wasn’t the one he wanted? His brother Dori had neither seen nor heard a wisp of the painter, trying desperately to find her before the night of choosing. Dori had been told by Ori of the chosen couple, the whole mountain had learned the names of the two lucky dwarrow tonight. Everyone knew, except Nori.   
Readying himself with a deep breath he double checked he was presentable in the looking glass provided, all fine there. His long red hair fell to his mid back. He made sure the bead was in his trouser pocket beside a courting bead he had made himself for the painter and decided to step through the door and then through the curtain. 

Leonora stood when she heard the sound of bare feet against the marble floor, turning to the man who she had hoped to meet. Nori had his eyes closed when he first entered, too afraid of seeing someone he did not want to. But when he heard the shuffling of fabric and the delicate padding of feet he knew she stood before him. He found he was rather calm by the presence next to him… farmiliar?  
Trembling with nerves Leonora lifted a hand to his face and cupped his bearded cheek. His face was warm and real in front of her, she truly knew she was blessed and it was not a cruel trick of fate.  
“Nori son of Vori, I am Leonora, daughter of Armar… Blessed be thy union tonight.” Nori opened his eyes at that, seeing her green eyes that drew him in. He was looking down upon her as he was about half a head taller. He couldn’t believe it, the painter was here! He now knew of her name and smiled at her, large hands coming to rest either side of her hair. He couldn’t contain his happiness at his luck, chuckling a hearty sound that made Leonora shiver.   
“Well my painter, I thank Mahal for bringing us together tonight, as I have been trying to find you for the past few days.” Leonora smiled at this, he had been looking for her! Which must have been a good sign at least! His face turned serious as he had to admit something to her… Before it was too late.   
“I feel as if I have been completed by finding you. But I must confess something to you, for on the morrow I am to be journeying on a quest… a journey with Thorin and others. I may not return, dear one, so I swear that if tonight is the only time I get to be with you I will cherish it as I will you. Until my dying breath. If I do perish then I will await you in the halls of Mahal…” Nori didn’t know why he told her truly, but the words tumbled out before he could stop himself, you see dear reader this was the power of Ones.   
They felt compelled to protect each other, and if Nori was to die he would want her to know rather than her discover empty sheets in the morning and a letter of his death later in the year.  
Leonora nodded, understanding now that this was the journey Balin had mentioned before, they would be gone a long time he had told her in confidence. She knew this may be the only chance to be with her star headed dwarf. But the sadness faded as she leaned forward upon tip toes and rested her forehead to his. He knew then and there she accepted the terms and in his heart if he survived he would ask her to join him in Erebor. He looked at her closed eyes, her head still within his hands. He felt something fierce and hot within his chest, a need to protect her, a need to be with her, a need to claim her as his own. Tilting her head up to his he pressed his lips to hers, relieved sighs escaping the both of them as they melted in to each others touch.

\-------------Smut warning-----------------

The kiss lasted for a few more breaths, before Nori retreated to kiss her forehead to begin the coupling. The design hummed under his lips, a warm sensation that forced a slightly cocky grin to adorn his face.

Nori brushed his thumb against her lips, her wide eyes shining. Closing the gap between them he kissed her again, this time adding a little more pressure. His lips moved against hers as she threaded her hands in to his beard, the kiss addling their senses. Leonora felt flushed and knew she wanted more, so she opened her mouth ever so slightly against Noris and tugged him closer. The sensation of his beard being tugged drew a long deep growl from within his chest, and he opened his mouth to tug at her now separated bottom lip. He wanted more, wanted her, all of her. They were beginning to need air, but the kiss was too good to stop, Nori swept his toungue across her bottom lip and with a cute little moan Leonora complied.   
Opening her mouth in turn she licked back at his lip, lazily, slowly, drawing it out as their tongues danced together. The pants of their breathing the only sound as they soon parted, noting in their small passion they had pressed against eachother. Nori felt himself harden at the flushed cheeks and too kissed lips in front of him, plump and now red and swollen he decided to take action. He wanted another kiss, and walked her back to the wall, pressing his full body against her before he took her mouth once more.   
A heady whine escaped her at the contact, his chest broad and hard was warm against her soft curves, Nori kissed her deeply then. She gasped in to him, letting him swallow the sound whole as she felt his length harden against her through the cloth, a cloth she wanted all to eagerly to rid him of. Reaching and tangling her hands in to his long red hair she seldom noticed his hands wander from her face, ghosting over the fabric covering her breasts, which tightened and pebbled at the teasing touch. He moved to her waist next, squeezing slightly before dragging them down to her thighs, bending in one fluid motion while still in the passionate kiss he hitched her thighs around his middle. This pushed her up to meet his height as he held her there, her body dragging ever so deliciously over his and then he felt it.

Her core was still covered by the shift, but it rested on him. He could feel how they were only separated by clothing. The thought made his head swim with need and a moan escaped him as she drew him to her by locking her ankles. He broke the kiss and began to press kisses down to her neck and collar bone. The kisses were open mouthed, hot and needy kisses that made Leonoras middle clench. When he grazed his teeth over her collarbone she gasped and rested her head against the smooth wall, closing her eyes at the sensations. All of her senses were working overtime, her heart starting to thrum as he bit down and marked her skin with deep sucks upon her pale flesh. Satisfied with the mark he made he pushed her up further still and moved his hands to her thighs, running them down the length, feeling them clench in power, in want, in need.   
Leonora looked at him, eyes connecting as she decided to turn it up a notch, she unlaced her shift at the front, leaving it only connected by a single ribbon, Nori grasped it between his teeth and pulled the last of the ribbon free, letting the fabric fall and separate. Her chest was now exposed, a rather sizeable bosom that had nipples standing to attention in a shade of pink Nori was sure to remember.   
He smiled then, not a delicate smile but a wicked one as he gently leaned forward…. And licked one of the small buds. Leonora shook and her core clenched warm and wet at the sudden warmth as he licked her nipple, making sure to cock his head to the side so she could see. 

He wanted her to see. He wanted to see her, coming undone by his actions, flushed, with dewy lips swollen and panting his name, a sweet sound he preened at inside. His length getting harder by the second he brushed her dress up her thighs, inch by inch, until his hands brushed over her hip bones and began to rub over them, a sensation Leonora had just discovered she loved. She imagine what it would be like for him to bite her hips, she knew she was doomed from the start.  
Nori had started to suckle upon the chosen breast, taking his teeth and gently nipping at her while doing so, only to lick over it and soothe the bite. Groaning he stroked a large thumb over her clothed core, she was so wet, so needing of him that he ached, his cock swelling and throbbing.   
“Mahal woman what you do to me… You’re so wet, Uzfakuh* It is taking all my control not to take you against the wall…” Nori kept sweeping his thumb over her before he started to pay attention to the other breast, blowing cold air on it before enveloping it in his hot mouth.  
“You can take me any way you want me later my love, but the first has to be on the bed… you know the rules…. Oh Noriiii nnnnahhhhhhgh” Leo gasped and cooed at the sudden feeling. Nori had moved her underclothes to the side and brushed his thumb flat against her folds, he made a mental bet with himself that he could make her come undone like this, and he wanted to see… Stroking slow he coated his thumb and fingers on her dewy arousal before shifting slightly to the side and hooking her leg over his shoulder, the other now on the floor by the tip toes as he held her up. She was flexible… 

He purred as he then coaxed her clit in slow circular motions with his thumb, drawing out pants and musical sounding moans from her. Leo felt hot and tight in her core as Nori stroked her clit, his fingers slicking her folds as her pussy dripped wet and needy.  
She was close, the assault of flesh against her breast and pussy reaching an apex as Nori inserted a finger, thrusting it in slowly, so slowly she felt her self sucking him back in and the dripping increasing. He had her now, his cock weeping in his trousers at the beautiful sight in front of him. Curling the finger and slowly adding another he felt her quiver around him and he did the only thing he knew to do in that very moment. He locked eyes with her and growled out a command that rumbled Leonoras very nerves, against her breast and seemed to shoot right to her core.   
“Come undone my jewel.” Leonora didn’t have to be told twice as she came hard for her Nori. Her pussy contracted deeply and hard around his fingers,he was amazed at how tight she was, her name escaped his lips as he saw her eyes close and her mouth gasp silently as her juices dripped down her legs and his hand. Her orgasm had made her see white, all her body felt aflame with pure pleasure as her lungs burned and her heart hammered faster than any smith could. She felt the connection strengthen there and then, her body begging for his and he picked her shaking form up and took to the bed.

Nori stripped her of the shift and leaned back on his knees near her feet looking at his jewel, a treasure he didn’t need to steal. She was beautiful, chest heaving in a ragged motion as her curves invited him in, bathed in pure moonlight. Ridding himself of his tunic and starting to unlace his trousers his beloved leaned up and unlaced them with him. Letting his cock free she blushed at the sight of his mostly bare form, Nori was made of muscle. His body firm and sure, agile and proud. His length was a good size, enough to fill her and more she reasoned as she realised his thickness would stretch her. Nori knew how this was to go, upon the bed beneath her lay a sheet, that once stained with her viginal blood would be placed in the side room and the door closed until morning. The sheet was to be burned by the King and Queen if there was one, to bless the couple. Taking his wet hand he stroked himself as Leonora leaned against the plush pillows and slowly, shyly opened her legs to expose herself to him fully.   
Once situated between her thighs Nori ghosted a hand across the pale expanse of her chest and stomach, goosebumps flourishing in his path. He stroked her folds with his swollen head, looking at her for any sign of refusal, he saw none, love filled her smile as he pushed forward. He leaned on his elbows either side of her now as he was inside, pushing in to her tight pussy before kissing her cheeks and nose. One final push through her barrier the Dam yelped at the sensation, cold tears escaping her eyes as their foreheads rested against eachother. Her pattern was fading now, the deed nearly done.   
Slowly at first Nori pulled back, gasping her name at the sensation of her trying to pull him back in. Thrusting forward gently he stretched her delightfully in a way that made her moan, grabbing his back with sharp nails. The slow thrusts continued, the position and tightness making Noris head swim. Leonora could tell he was fighting his natural will and bit his neck in a kiss that marked him.   
“Let go my love… let go and take me.” Nori let out a long drawn out breath and picked up his pace then, thrusting deep and hard in to her, gasping aloud and causing her voice to rise and moan his name. The room was thick with the smell of sex and the sounds of their flesh slapping echoed off the walls.   
Their gasps became loud moans and almost screams as the coupling drew out. Boy they had some stamina, but they became close again. Orgasms only a breath away Nori hooked his hand under her behind and rocked back on his knees with her body arching as he lifted her midsection, hitting a deep point within her that made her find a strong release. He felt it, he felt himself being sucked in and roared a loud at his elation a few thrusts later. She was milking him dry, his balls tight as his seed flooded her, chest shining white as the pattern etched on to his chest, turning a permanent black once he stilled.   
“Amralime… My jewel. My Leonora.” Nori leaned over her and kissed her once more as he pulled out albeit with a whine from his lady and removed his trousers. Once he calmed his breathing he picked up the sheet stained with a small patch of blood he walked in to the spare room buck naked and placed the sheet on the table. Closing the door he returned to his lady and nestled beside her while she relaxed in the afterglow of their coupling…. They added the beads to eachothers hair and rebound it before sleep took them, but not too long, as Nori took Leonora up on that offer of taking her against the wall, and the floor, the chair... they had quite a coupling that night.

Morning came too soon for them both as they gazed at each other lovingly in their bed, Nori would have to leave in less than an hour. Stroking her shoulder gently Nori noted her tiredness and spoke lovingly.  
“I will come back to you Amralime, when this journey is done we will be together again. My jewel, wait for me. Sleep for this is not goodbye, but I will see you soon..”  
Once her breathing lulled and deepened Nori took the two plain beads from the side of her face, braiding them in to his eyebrows. He took out another bead from his trousers and braided it in to the plain braid on her right temple, his courting bead. Once they were in pace he fixed the rest of his hair and readied himself to join Thorin, writing a note for Leonora to read once she woke. He knew she was his One and he hated the idea if leaving her so. Dis was ready to wake her once Nori got to the drawing room with the assembled Company in, Nori told her to give her a few more hours and to look after her for him, much to Dis surpise.  
Nori fell for this girl! Purses were thrown about, of course they had taken bets!   
The King frowned at the prospect of separating the newly formed couple, but it had to be done. He swore to himself that when Erebor was reclaimed he would send escort for Nori’s lady, the first wedding in that mountain would be theirs.  
“You say you’re courting the lass but I see no braid upon you Nori!” Dwalin stated, the spymaster just laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at him.  
“I braided her hair and left a note as she needed the sleep. These here are her coming of age beads with her initials upon them. These will do for now!” The man laughed happily at his creativity and left to ready themselves.   
The Quest had begun.


	4. Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori proceeds on the Quest to reclaim Erebor, and receives some news.
> 
> SMUT WARNING!!!

Leonora had awoken in the late morning, to Dis gently shaking her. Her entire body was sleepy, sore and humming with satisfaction. The coupling with Nori had been a success and she knew they were One. Her heart hummed in connection, the both of them linked to one another like soulmates and more. Nori…   
Nori had left her…  
Sitting up she covered her bare form with the rumpled fabric of her blanket and took the cup of tea offered by Dis, chamomile and honey to sooth her sore throat. It went down easily and Dis had a cup herself before her eyes caught what lay on Leonoras left. There beside her on Nori’s pillow lay a note, Leonora smiled, for he had explained as much as he could of the Quest in between their many joinings that night. Erebor, the last great Dwarven Kingdom was to be reclaimed by the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. She knew the risk, knew the potential cost of the journey and her heart sank. They may only have had last night together, would Mahal be so cruel?  
She had fallen hard for the man, yet he may never return home to be with her. Once she drained the cup she wriggled to a more comfortable position, Dis watched as she opened the note and read the contents… Once the words sunk in she read them aloud to Dis herself. For a curious dwarven princess is not subtle.

Amralime…  
I apologise for not being there for you when you wake, as the quest has begun. I swear to behave myself and stay alive my beautiful jewel. I swear to keep the boys alive and Thorin too for Dis. That’s right your majesty I know you are there attending to my lady love. And I thank you for it.  
My Leonora, I must confess I have stolen from you, now don’t panic, for the two beads carved with your initials are gone from your beautiful hair. I have braided them in to my eyebrows and intend to keep them there, for I shall show the world I will have no other. In their place you will find the coupling bead and another, a courting bead if you shall have me. I feel as though I am complete and whole at our union. I must ask of you if you shall have and keep this heart of mine, as I readily give it to you. I await your word, the ravens know where we are and I hope to receive a letter my love. Wait for me, for I will be with you once we have claimed what is ours.   
All my love,  
Nori.  
P.S Dis, Kili has the stone safe in his pockets, I promise he will not lose it.

Chuckling at the note Dis turned Leonoras head with a delicate hand to see the courting bead, wound tightly in to the side of her head. Nori was serious about all of this it seemed. The bead had his family markings and definitely showed she was off the market, another successful pairing for the coming of age ritual! Dis was rather happy in the knowledge her friend had found her One, but that niggling voice of reason echoed in her head.  
What if he didn’t live? What if her friend was forever waiting for him to come back?  
The worrisome thoughts whispered at her as the servants fluttered around them both, Leonora needed to bathe and get ready to move back to her own rooms at home.   
Aching legs steadily settled at the side of the bed as Leonora pivoted her body round, her face flushing bright when the bed sheets were removed to expose her to the Princess and the maids. Her skin had been marked with hickeys by her lover, each a claim to her body. Dis had brushed it off- something about how her and Vili were just as bad when they first coupled. They both giggled at the thought, then burst in to laughter at how Nori must fare.  
Nori was just as bad, he had already been teased by the others in the Company that day. They had split in to two groups as they had gathered provisions in a neighbouring town. Apparently a burglar had been selected that day and they would be arriving in the Shire to meet him!

Settling in to the bath Leonora hummed as the water soothed her aching joints. Her core was rather sensitive and the warm water bit with a sting, but once adjusted it settled and she could truly relax before going home to her family. The coupling chambers would be cleaned and prepared, as Dams near her age readied themselves for their own coming of age, Leo was slightly sad to say goodbye to the room, but glad that once she stepped outside the community would see her as a woman. A woman who was already claimed be her One. She knew that the second the maids had her dressed accordingly she would be truly thrown to the wolves.  
The male dwarves had heard of the departure of the lucky Dwarf, knowing he was to embark on a journey of great importance, but the Dam was left behind? Was she not his One? They thought if not they had a chance. They gathered outside the royal halls in hopes that the Dam was unclaimed, gifts as daggers and swords in some of their hands in hopes of catching her eye. Dwalin would have been the one to batter them away, but in his absence the crowd had gathered in masses. The Princess Dis had organised an escort for her friend, a large dwarf in Dwalin’s size and one of his best guards. The irony of it being this dwarf was Leos older brother, Lonar, who was told to take her straight home and stop any man touching her. The act of touching a claimed Dam a rather huge crime in their culture. Lonar hugged his younger sibling and congratulated her on her new relationship, hoping that the man who has captured her heart would survive the journey he was on. Not many knew of the exact goal of the journey, but they knew it was important if Thorin himself left to lead them. This was important! 

Lonar braced himself, sweeping his hair back in to a half ponytail and readied his thick silver band knuckle dusters. This was going to be fun!  
Opening the large doors 6 other dwarves stood by Leonoras sides, 2 perfect rows of protection with Lonar at the head. The crowd had already started to push in to them, dwarrow of all ages begging for a chance to touch the Dam, to speak with her, to see if any of them felt a connection.  
Leonora was overwhelmed by the half way mark, the fray hadn’t let up and Lonar had already made use of his knuckle dusters. She had some basic training in self defence, which really came in handy as one young dwarrow managed to reach through an opening (Dwalin would have been furious!) he took hold of Leonoras arm and begged her pardon. This young one had only just reached his own name day, he didn’t know all the etiquette of courting it seemed, but he soon learned as Leonora grabbed his arm, twisted it and flung him over her shoulder on to the floor. With a slipper in his trachea he gasped winded by the force of the knock.   
“Look and learn master dwarf, for this is not a fair helpless damsel you hear of in stories. See this braid in my hair? IT IS A COURTING BRAID CLASPED WITH MY ONES BEAD...Never touch a claimed Dam.” Leonora had silenced the crowd with her words, Lonar was shocked at his sisters outburst. But the effect was a wanted one, the men had stopped their advances and apologised in collective bows. Dispersing the young lad was lifted up off the ground by the guards, ready to be taken to the cells. Leo could not bear to see him punished and spoke out to her brother.  
“Lonar, don’t. The lad has learned his lesson right ummm?”  
“Oh um Rovin, Son of Ravin miss.” The young dwarf was about Kilis height, with a mousy brown mullet of plaits and braids adorning his thickly bearded face. His eyes gave away his age, yellow irises shone in their innocence.  
“Yes Rovin has learned his lesson, let him go. We have to get home to Amad and Adad for dinner. Go Rovin son of Ravin, before he changes his mind.” The young lad needent be told twice, bowing and taking note to visit and apologise when Lonar wasn’t around he spun on his heel and ran home to the Butchers.   
Leonora smiled at that hasty retreat and dragged her brother homeward, forcing his guards to come along for dinner as well. For their hard work of course.   
A free meal was a soldiers favourite meal after all…

\-------------Time Skip--------------------  
And Smut warning!!!

Bilbo had noted how everyone in the company slept soundly each night, except one. Nori the Spymaster as he knew him, had barely slept soundly on the journey at all. Even here in Rivendell he couldn’t settle. The star headed dwarf had often called out in his sleep to a Leonora, a jewel? Bilbo couldn’t fathom it, the Dwarf didn’t speak of a lady love. But maybe he was married and didn’t like talking about it.   
But when he called out to her it was an apology, always an apology for leaving her. Bilbo and Dori shared a look at the last muttered apology, Dori particularly worried for his younger brother. Shaking his head he woke his brother and told him to take a walk to the bathing chambers. Dori had some explaining to do to the Hobbit. He trusted him enough now to tell him of his brothers beloved… While Nori went to take care of things…

Nori sadly hummed a small tune as he readied himself for a late dip. The elves seemed to know of this and had one ready for him, secluded and away from the prying eyes and ears of others. Nori felt low. His dreams were vivid, encounters he was yet to have with his beloved. Absence makes the heart grow fonder… He grimaced as he settled in to the tub. The latest dream was one of … a rather heated nature, her riding him at the edge of the bed, panting, keening and ever so beautiful… he focused on her face, the green eyes so alive it made his heart soar and flutter like a dwarfling barely past his name day. Then as they were about to release…. She was away from him, in a corridor too long to walk. Standing there tears streaming down her face… mouthing words that made him fall to his knees and shout out.   
You left me…  
You left me alone!  
“I’m sorry my love, I promised that I would come back to you! I promised!” His nights were plagued by theme images because of one binding factor. No letters came bearing his name, not for the past month, he sent them and the raven returned with letters for the others… Thorin would always glance to Nori while reading letters from Dis. Something was up. Even Ori avoided him of late.  
Nori brushed all thought from his mind as he let his mind wander… Of his ladys face, her lips pressing kisses upon his neck and chest.  
Her cheeks flushed and eyes full of lust. He took himself in his hand as the imaginary Leonora lowered her body in the foamy water, kisses trailing down his torso, to his thighs as she stroked him slowly. His hand was no comparison, but he had to make do with what he had. He needed a letter, the raven was due tonight! He needed words from her. Something real and physical!   
Huffling at his frustration he pumped himself slowly, using the water to slick his cock. He wanted his woman, he wished this journey to be over soon! Gasping at the imaginary Leonoras firmer grip on his cock he used his thumb to mimick her tongue and rub it over his head. She had done so on their night together, shortly after waking up. He replayed the memory of her eyes looking up at him, urging on his release as she bobbed her head up and down. His release would be soon, his hands movements erratic as he imagined her taking him deep and hard with in her throat. His release was coming… With a gnarled groan he bit his knuckle and stilled, cumming hard at the thought. His hand now damp for more than the water he washed himself once more and steadied his breath. He hoped that the raven would come bearing news soon.

Thorin had received 2 letters that night, one for him from Dis and one for Nori from his One. He was awaiting the return of the star headed dwarf, he needed time to himself after all. Months away from his love would do that to a man, of any race. He didn’t blame or judge him at all. Bilbo had been told the circumstances, as had the others who did not know all too well. And when Nori came back considerably lighter he was hit with some sad and pitying looks. Thorin would give him the letter soon. For it contained a special letter to go with a gift she had asked Ori to improve, one he had finished and placed in a small silver frame that was sent a month ago (Think like Gloins). She had explained it in her letter and Thorin had mixed feelings about the revelation. The news could potentially rob them of a member of the company, not too late to turn back after all. But Dis had pre read the letter Leonora had sent and assured Thorin all would be well. Thorin just didn’t believe it until it happened, it was the way he was.  
They had their food, meat finally thank Mahal! They ate in jovial comfort and talked about loved ones back home to lighten the mood, Bilbo listened with intent eyes at the tales of the dwarven families. Ori nodded to Thorin and explained he had a very strange family, revealing a silver frame with an image they could not yet see. Looking to his elder brother he passed it to Thorin who then paired it with the letter. Ori continued that they all had different fathers, but he was glad to have a sister in law in the making. Nori chuckled before Thorin gave him the letter, delighted at the handwriting adorning it and opening the letter eagerly and barely listening to the young dwarrow he called brother. 

My love,  
I cannot write much as not that much has changed since the month I last wrote, as I was rather sick. I am fine, truly and I am sorry for not writing sooner. Dis is looking after me so I am in good hands. How is the journey? Are you behaving? No of course you aren’t my love, I know you would have taken something from Elves. Oh I know you are with elves, as Gandalf wrote to Dis explaining his intentions.   
Behave please, try not to get yourself locked in a cell! For that would do me no good in nearly 10 months time. You shall see once you open that frame. Thank Ori for me, I hope he has done my sketch justice.   
All my love, write soon my star.  
Leonora x

P.S. Thorin has nothing to worry about. Continue the quest, we will come to you in Erebor once it is reclaimed Amralime.

Nori found the letter confusing, but the frame he held was still clasped shut. With trembling fingers he opened it, shuffling to the fire to see. A sketch large enough to see all the detail yet hide if needed his eyes opened in surprise. For the sketch was of Leonora, the basic linework underneath drawn over, by Ori he had summed up. She was sat in a flowing dress, her hair tumbling down one side, beautiful… Her eyes closed and looking downcast… beautiful… Then he looked at her hands, placed under a stomach, small and rounded… Mahal it couldn’t be? He looked at the title of the portrait written in Oris hand. 

Amad and pebble.

Tears blurred Noris vision, a smile reaching his face as he pressed his lips to the image behind the glass. Trying hard and failing to keep his emotions in check he couldn’t care if he was teased later, his happy sob was hushed in the fire crackling. Dori rushed to his brother when he saw the tears fall, Ori scooted closer to throw an arm over Nori, squeezing gently. Thorin knew he would be emotional. But the worry he would leave rang in his ears. His face straight and unreadable as Nori told the others. A cause for celebration, it’s not every day you become an Adad.   
The others started to flutter around, complimenting Ori’s skills and notifying a nearby elleth for the need of ale, Bilbo clasping and saking Nori’s hands with congratulations before the Spymaster walked up to Thorin, face serious yet tear stained and hand set firm on the Kings shoulder.   
“I joined this quest to reclaim our home. I promised her I would come back to her. But now it seems she will be coming to us. Thorin, when Erebor is reclaimed I ask your permission if I can stay there, if she can stay there. I want my eventual wife and child in Erebor with me. In our home.” Thorin was indeed taken aback at the loyalty Nori had shown to the quest. He could go back to his woman and child and Thorin would have thought no less of him. Anyone else in the company would have done the same. To have her and the child in Erebor would be better, he could see Nori a responsible Adad. He smiled a genuine smile and nodded to the Spymaster, Dis was right and all her advice and planning was not for naught.  
“She will be with us Nori son of Vori. That I promise you. Dis has already organised her to join her caravan once we have started to rebuild.”  
Thorin joined in at the merry making that night, Lord Elrond even offered congratulations when he came to inspect the noise. Nori was going to be a father, his painter was expecting a pebble.


	5. The cells wont hold me my love, for I will be here with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirkwood holds the Company, Nori has had enough.

The months had flown by, Leonora had counted each day painfully, balancing the months of her One's absence with the ever growing swell of her belly. The individual seconds ticked by slowly, but Leonora counted them still. She was near bursting at the year mark of the Companies departure. There had been a celebration the night before to wish well and make merry for the adventurers, everyone had a huge bonfire and feast and even Leonoras child was celebrated as her Adad would be a hero of the quest. 

Her child was strong and kicking and she was never left alone for too long for as soon as she mentioned the babe kick her stomach was swarmed with dwarrow. Dis had been ever so close to her within this pregnancy, as if she were her own sister. Dis took pride in helping her as they had bonded over the past year, she thought of the babe as a niece or nephew, she couldn’t wait for the little one to enter their lives.   
For soon the pebble would be meeting their father in Erebor, well that was the best case scenario they had both hoped for. But nevertheless Dis would be there to make not of any change within this pregnancy, always quelling any worries the first time Amad had. Whenever the cravings changed, Dis was there and a letter written to Nori. Whenever her dresses became too tight, Dis helped her get new ones and another letter was sent to Nori with a sketch of her friends changes to show him how round she was with their child.. When the babes birthdate drew near Dis panicked in Noris place, who in turn panicked back with the others.   
But soon the constant care and minimal alone time got to Leo.  
Honestly…  
Leonora had enough, Dis meant well but her constant mother henning could rival Dori’s! She was pregnant not dying for Mahal’s sake! Nori’s letters kept her going, his knowledge of the Blue mountains was vast, perfect for needing a new hiding place when Dis became too much!  
So far she had used 7 of the hiding places in his letters.  
Leonora was in one of said places in a secret forge hidden behind a statue in the old armory, this was one of the old kings forges she was told by Dwalin in a letter. It was quiet and smelled wonderful, old tools still smelled of heat and iron.

Leonora loved it here indeed, the babe was most restful here too.  
The birth was upon them any day now. She needed some space, even the servants buzzed around her like bees to honey. The villagers hounded her about her health and whether she should be walking to the paint stall! She needed total utter alone time. Sitting on the old dusty anvil she was reading one of Nori’s letters, from a week ago… no new letters had come much to her worry. They were all worried, the last letters all said the same thing, they were homed up with a skinchanger, having a much needed rest and growing fat on milk and honey… But they were to move soon, to a place they all feared, a place with elves.

Mirkwood. 

 

The lack of correspondence had been the worst thing for Leonora’s pregnancy. It gave her horrible nightmares of pain and fire, sickness that could not be quelled… her tiredness grew as the days passed, her nerves wracked as she yearned to hear from him again. She wanted him there at the birth but she knew it would not happen, her heart lurched in sadness.  
Dis voice was nearby, she would be found soon, she always found her, maybe Nori knew the passages, but Dis lived within them. How else can you escape 2 brothers that were always up to no good? Yes even Thorin, he was a regular Kili when he was younger Dis would tell her.  
Heaving herself off the old anvil, Leonora dusted off her loose skirts and started to waddle back to the corridor. Appearing from behind the statue just in time to see Dis enter the room frantically she smiled at her princess companion. But the smile upon her face disintegrated as she began to walk forward. A huge pang in her stomach and the wetness between her legs told her all she needed to know.   
Her labour had begun… 

 

\------------------------Time Skip-----------------------------

Nori was furious, they had spent 3 days in this elven prison! 3 days! They had last sent word to their loved ones 8 days ago. Now the ravens would be circling until they were out of here… if they got out his brother Ori voiced. His dreams were plagued each night, with panic and fear and fire. He though they had passed early in the journey but now they returned and felt unbearable. Tonight was the worst, waking in a cold sweat with heavy breath Nori clutched at his heart as he heard it, his name being cried out, harsh painful screaming and the feeling of being town in two.   
He had never felt that before, but he knew the screaming, the voice calling to him. It was Leonora, her voice sounded strained, her breath was desperate and panting. Her cries echoed in his head as he stood and rested his head against the bars.

The cool metal helping relieve his pounding heachache. Dori looked at him quizzically through the opposite cell, Thorin to Doris left also looked at the star headed dwarf… His eyes seemed pained, Thorin knew that look all too well. This was a look of fear and concern.  
Just as Legolas walked by to jibe his love rival Kili he found his arm caught in the grip of a dwarf, the one with auburn hair, sneering he tried to tug free only to be surprised by the words that left the shorter ones mouth.  
“A word with your king. Now.” Thorin was surprised by Noris words also and demanded to be taken with him, he didn’t know what Noris game was, but he wanted to know what caused this boldness to appear from nowhere!  
Thranduil sat amused by the pair before him, the King glaring daggers while beside one he didn’t care to know the name of. The redhead spoke first…  
”I need your help. I know you elves has special abilities, well some of you do. Connections, mind talkings- Lord Elrond told me so.” Thorin balked at his companion, what was he asking for? The elven king looked to an elleth next to the throne, one who indeed had the gifts spoken of...  
“And why would I help you dwarf? What do you need of me and my kin?”   
“You are a father. I refuse to rot in a cell while my One is waiting and in pain! With my child within her very womb! I ask of you please to let me see them in your. Gifts…. These dreams I have are worsening, she is in pain, the feeling of being torn in two.  
I need to see her. I have nothing to give. But I ask you… I need to make sure my love and unborn child are alive and well.”  
Thranduil was indeed touched, for he had the very same dreams when his departed wife was with child, a link he never spoke to anyone of. He remembered the pain of her labour in his dreams when he was forced to sleep. Legolas was their joy. Now she was gone. This was no ploy, she is birthing the child as we speak- the voice of the elleth told him in his own mind, so he agreed as long as they could all see through the elleths eyes. After all a King was allowed to be curious.

They all stood around the Elleth, Nori closest with the elves hand upon his forehead. Thranduil and Thorin were both slightly unsure, but they placed their hands upon Nori’s shoulders, this was a strange turn indeed…  
The next thing they knew they were in a room, with 4 dwarrow inside, a midwife frantically shouting a 5th in. They were all rather panicked, Nori looked to see Leonora holding her Amads and Dis’ hands in a death grip. Her face scrunched in the pains of labour. Nori walked to her, resting a ghostly hand upon her face as his eyes glistened with tears.  
“AAAAAGHHHMMMMNNNNN this hurts so bad…Dis, I want Nori, oh why did he have to go and reclaim the….NNNNAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH MAOUNTAINNNNNN I’M GOING TO KILL THORIN FOR TAKING NORI AWAYYYYYYYY!” His love was as beautiful as ever, pregnancy had given her a lovely glow, a fire that made him proud. Thorin and Thranduil watched on as they realised this was happening, in the blue mountains a woman was becoming a mother knowing her beloved may not come back. The pain all too much for Thranduil to bear fully… Thorin felt guilt at the words she had spoken, her pained face causing his sadness to bubble deep in his throat and threaten to come out.  
He would not voice that sob until many months later actually, a choked apology that brought tears to his eyes. He had already promised Nori they would come to Erebor, hell he would even marry them there, but again he felt guilty and decided to help the babe no matter how he fared. He was sure it was a boy.  
“One more push my love you can do it, I’m here. I’m here my jewel. I believe in you…”  
Nori whispered as Leonora took breath for a hard long push that released the babe from her body.   
She had done it, as if by his words reaching her she had birthed their child, their pebble. And he had been there to see it! The cries of the babe made them all sigh in relief, the ones there and the apparitions alike.  
Once the babe was taken to be cleaned she delivered the afterbirth and the babe was swaddled. Nori cried when the child was given to Leonora, he had peered over her shoulder and looked at the marvel he created. A babe of their coupling, truly blessed by Mahal. The little one had eyes of bright green, with dark auburn hair on the top of their little head. Freckles like constellations marked its nose and cheeks pink and full. No beard, strange but it could grow in time.  
“A girl, oh Leo you did it! Nori would be so proud of you…What is her name?” Dis cooed as ghost Nori beckoned the kings over to see his daughter, they both smiled at the little one, for she was a beauty of a babe. Thranduil had noted she was like the forest in autumn at her colouring, like a sunny autumn day.  
Nori smiled at his One as the visions weakened, they would be returning soon the elleth said. The last words they heard before they returned to the royal chamber were-  
“Her name is Neri, daughter of Nori…. My little gem…”  
When they opened their eyes they all were taken aback by what happened, Thorin at the pain he caused the family, Thranduil at the tender moment and Nori who smiled and whispered his daughters name. Before fainting.

That night they were taken back to their cells, the dwarves sang a song about Leonora and Neri in celebration as Thranduil even gave them a small cake each from the feast of starlight. Neri was born on that day, a star within her own right. Thranduil didn’t know it but he had just witnessed the birth of his true One… but that’s a story for another day.

 

When they were broken out by bilbo later, a note somehow found itself upon the evlenkings throne. Written on it were the simple words-

From one Adad to another Ada… Thank you.  
Nori.  
Spymaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would focus on A Dam as fine as Any, but I had this idea and it just took over my writing! Anyway we all need more Nori love! It won't be as detailed as Hot crossed Buns, but it wil have some very descriptive smut coming soon ;) 
> 
> Olaila B xxx


End file.
